User blog:Reo 54/2016: A Year of Clean Up
Hey guys, Reo here. Now you have probably noticed that recent wiki activity has been spammed up by me and Mig with Random Stuff. First off, Sorry. 2nd, it's needed. It's a good thing that people have started cleaning up the wiki. But not many have. I'm here to talk about it. Why is Clean Up needed Now someone might be wondering, why is this needed at all, cause if Recent wiki activity is filled with only edits on present stuff, noone will find this Dark corner of BTFF. Well... no. People will be checking Random page and something will surf up at some point, plus it's easier for us. If noone does anything, than we'll be just throwing new trash on top of the old trash and making it hared for the wiki to ever be cleaned up.There are 680 pages that need categorizon, Over 1,600 Article stubs that need to be either expanded or deleted, around a 1000 Wanted pages that either need to be created or their links need to be removed and whole other bucnh of stuff to clean up. We Need to Clean this place up, so that when the reboot arrives with possibly new users, there is no trash here and we can easliy see what they litter What can You Clean up * (Either Contact the owner of this Red Link, Remove the link from all the pages it's on, or simply create the page) *Category:Pages_requiring_further_categorization(Edit these pages (yes click the edit button), add them fitting categories (if not sure than leave it as it is), and remove the category mentioned above) *Category:Article_stubs (Either Expand these pages, if you have enough content to work with and remove the category, or mark them for deletion.) (if makes is marked for no reason, remove the category) *Category:Article_Stubs (Same as above) *If You Understand Coding: Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes (See what you can do) *Special:Insights/pageswithoutinfobox (Add Templates marked as Infoboxes to these pages, if not sure if the pages needs one, leave it) *Special:Insights/deadendpages (Add links to this page, look for links where they could be) *There's probably more... Help from the Admins Now it would be good to get some help from the admins in terms of deleting pages, since the candidates fro deletion category is filling up. Admins can also do the tasks above, they simply have the power of deletion. Thanks Some More Stuff I have to Say So i have noticed that only a few users due Clean up. Moslty Me and Mig (The Clean Up Squad). There's Also Shades Sometimes and Ahmad helps out at some points. now why is it just us? Yeah, we do clean up a lot, and you might be thinking that you don't have time for that or it's difficult. It's not, well some of it is. But not all. Categorising pages is easy, so you can do that. And Time, well it doesn't take that long. And i see people on chat a lot, maybe you could take a BRB on chat and meanwhile edit 3-5 pages? Huh, how about that. If we want to clean all this trash up, we all must work togather. This is the Year of Unity after all. Simply take out like 10 minutes of you computer/editing time to clean something up pretty much every time you get on. You don't have to be like us, who put in hours of work into this. Just do a few pages every day and soon we will have this wiki Clean. Loses that this will cost Now there are some bad effects from this. Our number of Pages will go down by a bunch. Also this take time out from everyone, but thats fine.thsi also will effect mostly old series, since there will be no more links to need pages like planet pages taht have been marked for deletion already by me (They have like 15 words). Now deleting these empty Article stub pages wanted Page list will get longer, but we will fix it. Now removing All Wanted Pages is impossible, since there will also be a few, but that is okay. Conclusion Clean up is needed, and pretty much everybody knows it, but how many of that everybody does something, huh? Not enough for sure. Take some time to clean up this dump, yes i just called this place a dumb, cause with the numbers of pages that need clean up we have, this is what thsi wiki is. There is still pages left that are not spotted by Article Stub category, so if you see them, either act immediatly, or mark it as a stub and return to it later. EDIT: This is Spamming Recent Wiki Activity? No! So this was once said, that people hat that people like us cpam the recent Wiki activity (RWC) with clean up, they say they want to see what is going on on the wiki, but this prevents that. Well, this is whats going on on the wiki, people are cleaning up. deal with it. it's not spam, it's clean up and activity. And if you want to see if the series you read has a new ep or something, just check the series page. Thank you for hearing me out and i hope this will spark something up in you and make you realise that you can help us clean this place up. Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54